She Will Be Loved
by xSakuraxBlossomx
Summary: Alternative Universe. Edward stumbled upon four year old Bella in a car accident in Maine, her parents did not survive. Edward immediately feels the connection between them and refused to let her go, greater summary detail inside in chapter one. Please R
1. Story Description

Title: She Will Be Loved

Fandom: Twilight

Pairing Edward/Bella with Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, and Carlisle/Esme.

Story Description: Alternative Universe. The Cullen family is living in Maine, while hunting one day Edward stumbles upon a car accident with no survivors except a four year old girl named Bella Swan. Her blood sings to him, but as soon as she opens her eyes and looks at him with nothing but love and admiration he knew he couldn't hurt her, instead he feels the need to protect her with everything he has, and he cannot bear to let her go. He brings her home to the rest of the Cullens hoping they will agree to let her stay with them. How will the rest of the Cullens react to her? Will she stay with them? If so how much trouble will an accident prone four year old get into growing up in a house full of vampires? If Alice sees Edward kissing her when she is all grown up and his family feels happy for him, but also have a laugh at his expense? What will happen when she is finally grown up and Edward realizes his love for her is no longer the adoration he had for her being a child, but a love a man has for a woman? Read and find out.

Authors Note: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyers, but I do own the plot as far as I know because I haven't read any stories with this plot. I hope you enjoy. I apologize in advance if any of the characters are out of character. Also I view certain people as the characters, their pictures are in my profile so if I put their physical features in my story as the characters physical features instead the actual physical I apologize, don't yell or threaten me just use your imaginations and correct it. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story and please review.


	2. Are You An Angel?

**Chapter One- **_**Are You An Angel?**_

**Place and Time-** Wilderness Maine, January 1992.

**Edward's Point of View**

I had just finished draining a moose and I was driving back home when I saw the black metal of the car, its front end wrapped around a tree, its back end unscathed. The white dust covering the car told me the accident happened last night during the storm. I got out of my car to investigate the accident, I couldn't hear any thoughts so either no one is in the car or the accident was fatal to all its passengers.

The closer I got to the car I was overwhelmed by the most intoxicating smell I had ever inhaled throughout my existence. What is that smell? I cannot hear anything; surely there is no one alive in the car.

I was sure the smell was coming from the car though; I continued to walk towards the accident, slowly, even for a human. As I crept closer the smell was beginning to unleash the monster in me, my throat was burning and the monster inside me was ordering me to get to the smell. I stopped briefly to pinch the bridge of my nose, when I was able to gain control over myself I held my breath and started back towards the accident. I needed to investigate the car; there was something inside me screaming to.

I finally reached the car and I heard a slow steady heartbeat, someone was alive in the car. I wiped the dusting of snow off the back window and was met with the sight of a small girl asleep in a car seat clutching a stuffed bear. Her skin was extremely pale for a human, but the red flush that filled her cheeks told me that the steady rhythm was coming from her. Her mahogany colored hair flowed down her tiny body and her full pink lips were parted slightly to breathe.

I couldn't understand why her thought were blocked from me, but it was in that moment I knew how special she was. I opened the door to get a better look at her; I let my guard down and let out the breath I was holding when I looked at her. She was an angel, I was sure of it. When I inhaled out of habit to take in unneeded air the smell, the smell of her blood consumed me. First came the pain then the monster was unleashed and was ordering me to kill her. I cried out and clutched myself, sinking to my knees, willing the monster away. I could not hurt this helpless girl, this angel no matter how much the monster told me to have her.

All thoughts good or evil when something warm touch my cheek. I looked up to find large warm eyes staring down at me. I took slow deep breathes and noticed the monster and the pain were subsiding; instead I was overwhelmed with love as well as many other feelings that were hard to describe. I felt the need to protect this girl, the need to be near her. How insane was it that her scent had brought the demon inside me stronger then it had ever been and one into her eyes could make me feel more human then I have ever felt.

My thoughts were broken by a small whisper that would have been lost if said to an actual human.

"Are you an angel?"

Was I an angel? Of all the ridiculous things I have heard in my existence, but when I looked back into her eyes I saw she truly meant what she had asked. Her face was lit up in awe and her eyes shown with admiration by my very presence.

"Are you here to take me to heaven?"

What? No she wouldn't be going to heaven any time soon, not if I could help it, I was too selfish to let heaven have its angel back. She continued to stare at me with wide eyes, waiting for an answer.

"No I am not, why would you ask that?"

"To be with mommy and daddy."

It was then the stench of death filled my airways, I turned my head to the front of the car and noticed the two dead bodies in the front of the car. Their bodies were mangled from the accident, there was no chance either one had survived. Had my little angel spent the entire night in the car with her deceased parents? How could something so horrible happen to her? How in the world did she survive the crash and the night in the freezing cold? Not being able to read her mind I would never know these things, the only thing I did know was I was never letting her go, the connection I felt with her was to strong.

"Come on angel you are going home with me."

I unbuckled her from the car seat and carried her in one arm and the car seat in the other as I made my way back to my car. I buckled her into the back seat of my car and made my way home with her. I needed to do something about her parents' bodies, but I would worry about that later, bringing my angel to Carlisle to make sure she was indeed alright was my first priority. I could not see any bruises or any other mark on her, but I needed to make sure she was going to be alright.

I drove extremely slow, I didn't need to freak her out any more then she probably was. I needed to know more about this girl so I started asking her question about herself.

"What is your name angel?"

"Isabella Marie Swan," she said in a matter of fact tone which brought a smile to my face. "But you can call me Bella."

Bella-it was Italian for beautiful-how appropriate. "Bella…such a pretty name for a pretty girl, my name is Edward."

I looked into my rearview mirror to see heard head bent down, a deep crimson blush across her lips, and a shy smile upon her lips. It was too adorable, my smile involuntarily grew larger.

"How old are you Bella?"

"Four!" she exclaimed while holding up four tiny little fingers. Her sweet high voice and excitement made me laugh. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. When is your birthday?"

"September thirteenth."

"Where do you live Bella?"

"We move a lot, we were going to look at houses."

"Do you know where you lived before you came here?"

"Arizona."

"How long have you been here Bella?"

"We were driving for a very long time. It was so boring! We just got here, my daddy told me before the bang….I'm not going to see my mommy and daddy again am I?"

I looked into her eyes and I saw the sadness, but I knew I couldn't lie to her, I couldn't say yes and have her waiting anxiously to see them, I sighed and responded.

"No baby you're not, I'm sorry."

She turned her head to the side and began to stare out the window. The comment she made earlier told me she knew her parents were gone, but she needed me to confirm it, she was very intelligent for being so young. Her lip was trembling and her face was contorting, she was trying real hard not to cry, but was failing. I really wanted to know what she was thinking; I couldn't understand why I couldn't hear her thoughts. My nonbeating heart was breaking looking at her.

"It's okay to cry Bella," I told her and the tears broke free. She began to sob into the teddy bear she held, I wanted nothing more then to stop the car and hold her to me, to console her, but I needed to wait until we got to the house, it was going to take three times as long to get home driving at this speed.

She finally got calmed down and asked me something that shocked me, "can I stay with you then?"

"You have no other family Bella?"

Whether she had any other family or not it didn't matter, I wasn't letting her go; no matter how dangerous it was for her to stay with me and my family. I was thinking irrationally yes, but I needed her and she needed me, I wasn't letting her go, no matter what my family said, we can make it work so she can stay with us.

She shook her head fervently and looked back at me with wide eyes.

"Yes Bella you can stay with me."

Her smile grew wider and it made my insides feel warm, I decided to go back to questioning her.

"So Bella…what's your favorite color?"

"I don't know…I like all colors."

"You have to have a favorite," I prodded.

"Hmm….what's your favorite color?"

I thought about it for a minute, I began to stare at her, she was wearing a blue coat, the color complimented her pale skin wonderfully and intensified the color of her eyes, it was officially my new favorite color.

"Blue."

"That's my favorite color too!" She exclaimed and it made me laugh. I looked in the mirror to see her blushing and giggling. She continued to giggle and turned her head to the side to avoid my gaze. She slowly turned it back to see if I was looking and quickly looked away giggling when she saw I was. This went on the rest of the ride home.

When I finally reached the house Alice was outside waiting for me, she must have had a vision about me finding Bella and bringing her home. She was smiling and as soon as I parked she danced over to the car.

_I saw everything Edward! She as adorable as in my vision! No one knows you are bringing her home, don't worry I want her to stay too. It's going to be so fun having a little sister! Everyone is going to lover her, the only person you really need to convince is Carlisle, don't worry I'll help you convince him…trust me!_

I smiled; at least one person was on my side and didn't feel this was a horrible idea. This was going to work out; Alice would see if something bad was going to happen and we could protect her, everything would be alright.

Alice opened Bella's door and introduced herself to her.

"Hey Bella! My name is Alice! It's nice to meet you!" she exclaimed. I looked at Bella and she looked a bit apprehensive of Alice.

"How do you know my name?"

_Whoops…smart cookie. Don't worry I'll fix it!_

"Edward told me as I was walking to the car."

"Oh..."

She may be intelligent, but she was still innocent and naïve, I smiled.

"How do you know Edward?"

"He's my brother sweetheart."

"Edward said I can stay with him."

"Yes Bella you will be staying with us…don't you worry," Alice smiled and winked at me.

"What's going on out here," Esme's kind voice came from the doorway. Alice moved out of the way and Esme's eyes connected with Bella's.

_Is that…_

"Mom I would like you to meet Bella, I found her in a car coming home, her parents…"

_I understand Edward._

"Edward and Alice said I can stay with you."

Esme's face became shocked and when she regained her composure she gave Alice and I a scolding look. She looked back at Bella and her face fell, Bella's face was enough to make the Devil himself bend to her will.

_Edward this is a bad idea. You were always the sensible one! Think about her! How dangerous it is to live in a house full of vampires! Especially Jasper who has enough trouble controlling himself at it is._

Alice had unbuckled Bella from her seat and brought her into the house so I could finish my conversation with Esme.

"I know Esme, but I can't let her go. I don't know what it is; I feel this connection with her. I know it's selfish and stupid, but I know she'll be okay. She's been through so much and I know we can protect her!"

"Edward…"

"Just let me finish. Alice said she wanted her to stay too, would she say that if she really thought something horrible was going to happen to Bella. This can work out I know it can! Alice can see if something bad happens and no one will be alone with her. I mean when I first smelled her, it was horrible, stronger then Jasper's urges-"

"Then why are you insisting she stays, if you are lusting for her blood like this!"

"When she looked at me the monster vanished, she makes me feel human; I need to protect her Esme. We can work this out so she's safe here I know it. I mean wouldn't it be nice to take care of a child for once, you don't need to take care of us, but she needs someone to take care of her, she needs a family Esme, she needs a mother."

I knew it was wrong of me to take advantage of maternal instincts and I would have felt guilty if I didn't know that she wanted a child to take care of. This could work out for everyone. Bella would get to stay and be part of the family.

Esme sighed and gave me a hug. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. This is such a bad idea, but I can't say no. She really is a special girl and I can see how much you adore her. I've never seen you this happy and I can't take this away from you, we'll find a way to work this out, but Edward everyone has to agree to this! Understand?"

"Yes mom," I responded by kissing her on the cheek. Alice already told me the only person we have trouble convincing is Carlisle.

We walked back inside and were greeted by the sight of Alice introducing Bella to my siblings, Carlisle wouldn't be home for hours so Alice, Esme, and I had time to work on my siblings to convince them that Bella staying was a good idea.

"Bella this is Rosalie…"

"You're so beautiful," Bella said, her voice filled with awe, I looked over at Rosalie to see a smug look on her face.

_What a smart little girl, she's adorable too. Hopefully she can stay and I can teach her all I know, she can be just like me._

Normally I would roll my eyes at her narcissism and grimace at wanting to influence Bella to be just like her, but if she was letting Bella stay I'll let her think whatever she wanted. Rosalie smiled at me and I forced myself to give a heartfelt smile back.

"This is Jasper," Alice went on introducing my siblings.

"Hi Bella it's nice to meet you," he responded kneeling down to her height, but kept his distance. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck; everyone held their breath except Alice. Jasper slowly hugged her back and gave her a slight smile, I guess the effect Bella had on me was happening to my family.

_She made me feel so calm…maybe this can work. She smells amazing, but I need to have control, she's family now and I can't hurt my family._

Maybe her effect wasn't as strong on Jasper, but it was still working, he just couldn't be alone with her. None of us could for that matter; she needed to have three people in the house with her at all time if this was going to work.

"And this is my brother Emmett," Alice finished.

"Hi Emmett," came Bella's tiny sweet voice, the involuntary smile was coming back to my lips.

Emmett got down to his knees as Jasper did to be the same level as her, but it didn't quite work out so well, he was still at least twice her height and three times her size. He moved forward and hugged her, Emmett was known for his strength, I felt fear for Bella and Jasper noticed, but when Emmett let her go she was fine. I let out a breath of air I didn't know I had been holding; this didn't go unnoticed by Emmett.

_I may be bigger and stronger then her, but I know how to control my strength, I would never hurt my baby sister. Oh my God it's going to be so fun having her around! She's going to be so entertaining! _

I smiled again, five down one to go, we needed to make a plan to convince Carlisle, he was the one who was the one who was going to need the most convincing, hopefully all of us working together…

"Hey Bella! I got your nose," Emmett said, he playfully grabbed her tiny nose and stuck his thumb through his fingers; the look on Bella's face told me she wasn't buying it.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is Bella! I stole your nose! How are you going to get it back?"

"That's not my nose, my nose isn't that big," she said in her matter of fact voice. Everyone burst out laughing except Emmett who looked disappointed.

"It's all right, you tried," Bella said, putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, this only made us laugh harder. Emmett's head fell, feigning disappointment, but his thoughts were anything but.

"Emmett don't you even think-"

"Hey Bella did you know that you can fly?"

"What are you-?"

Before she could finish her sentence he lifted her up in the air, spinning her and running around the room with her.

"Emmett put her down!" I exclaimed, but he ignored me. What if he dropped her? She was so high up she was sure to crack her skull or break her neck if he dropped her.

He continued 'making her fly' I calmed down a bit when I heard her giggling, but her enjoying herself didn't expel the danger from the situation.

"Emmett put her down sweetie, you'll make her dizzy and she needs to eat, lord know when she last ate," came Esme's calm voice. How could I be so careless? I was so worried about her staying with us that I didn't think about her needs. Stupid vampire.

Emmett stopped spinning her, but held in his arms, she smiled up at him trying to catch her breath, she was having trouble breathing, stupid Emmett.

"I'll take her Emmett," I told him in a stern voice while snatching her from his arms and walking towards the kitchen.

_Go ahead Edward…take your __**girlfriend**_

His thoughts made me stop in my tracks; his booming laughter rang through my mind. What the hell is that all about?

"What?" I responded through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong Edward?" I looked down to see wide eyes staring at me.

"Nothing Bella we're going to get you something to eat," I smiled down at her. She smiled and blushed in response and held me tighter, my smile grew wider.

_Someone has a crush on you Edward! I can feel it, she adores you…it's so nice you finally have a girlfriend, we all have been waiting so long for you to find her._

Jasper's snickering invaded my mind, what the hell are they going on about? I turned around to see three of my siblings snickering at me and the other looking guiltily at me.

Alice didn't need to read minds to know that I wanted to know what was going on.

_I had a vision when I touched Bella and I told the others when I went inside, don't worry she didn't hear me tell them._

"Tell them what Alice?"

Suddenly flashes of myself kissing a woman were going through Alice's mind. What…that's not possible. When the woman pulled away I saw her face, she had pale skin, luscious plump pink lips, long mahogany hair, large warm eyes, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, it was strange, but she almost looked like an older version of-

"_I love you Bella."_

My eyes became wide, that wasn't possible, what the hell is going on?

"Mom can you take Bella to get something to eat? I need to talk to my siblings."

_Edward I would love to, but we have no food in the house._

I inwardly groaned, of course we had no food; we had no need for it.

"Here my keys mom, her car seat in the back."

_It's no problem Edward, we'll be back later._

"Bye Edward," Bella whispered in a sad voice, it made my heart wrench. I walked over to her and brushed her hair from her face.

"Hey don't be sad, I'll see you soon," I smiled; she gave me a slight forced smile.

"Okay…I have a question first," she replied.

"Go ahead, you can ask me anything."

"How come you all are so cold?"

My eyes widened, "I…uh…I…you're just really warm, that's why we feel cold to you, you also lived in a really warm place, you are use to the heat and we have lived her a while so we are used to the cold."

She pursed her lips and looked at me apprehensively before responding, "Oh….okay!"

She smiled at me before Esme carried her outside to my car.

_Awe…she has a crush, adorable even if it is on Edward._

I glared at my siblings; they were all smiling at me which only made me angrier. This is so unbelievable, this can't be happening; I wasn't attracted to a four year old child.

"Alice your vision is wrong! That isn't possible! I'm not a pedophile! I do not have feelings like that for her!" I exclaimed.

"We know Edward; if anyone knows it's me. You adore her like we all do…we just like torturing you," Jasper responded.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, why did everything always have to be so complicated.

"Edward you may not have any romantic feelings towards her now, but that doesn't mean in ten or so years that won't change," Rosalie commented.

"Shut up," I growled. How can they be so calm about this?

"Edward I think she's your soul mate, I think you were meant to find her," Alice reasoned.

No! She's a child! She's not my soul mate, even when she's no longer a child she will still be an angel and I will still be a demon and it's not plausible.

"Edward it's alright we know you are not a pedophile, Bella was an adult in Alice's vision," Emmett said.

"No! Shut up…just shut up!"

"Well we all think she's your soul mate, but we'll let it rest for now since you are so uncomfortable. We'll keep our mouths shut…for now," Jasper tried comforting me.

"But can you shut your minds," I growled, they all looked away. "No I didn't think so."

"Edward we may humiliate you every chance we get, but we really love you and we just want you to happy and she makes you happy, and in the future she'll make you even happier, but we'll try our best to let it go, we know you're know a weirdo, but we also think she's good for you. We just want you to be happy."

They let the subject go; instead they focused all their attention on how much fun they were going to have with Bella. Rosalie and Alice talked about how much fun they were going to have having a living Barbie doll to dress up. Flashes of Bella dressed up looking like one of those child beauty queens invaded their minds and mine, I involuntarily shuddered. Over my dead body…wait….never mind…it was just not happening.

Jasper and Emmett talked about teaching her sports and playing pranks…why were my siblings so weird, my thoughts wondered to what Bella and I would do together, maybe I could teach her all about music, hopefully we could convince Carlisle to make her part of the family.

An hour and a half passed and they weren't back yet…why weren't they back? It does not take that long to get food! I growled and continued pacing; my siblings were starting to get annoyed.

"Stop pacing! They are fine! You're going to wear a hole in the floor!" Jasper yelled.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair and sat down. Why was I so worried? I knew she was fine, Esme would never let any harm ever come to her, Esme herself had never even harmed a human, I wish I could say the same.

Ten minutes later Bella came skipping through the door followed by Esme. She tripped while skipping, but I was faster and I caught her before she could fall.

"Edward!" she exclaimed and I pulled her onto the couch to sit next to me.

"What took you so long?" I questioned Esme.

"I picked up some food and some of the necessities she needs like clothes, toys, soaps, a toothbrush, and some other things," Esme replied. She was so smart and motherly, I wouldn't have thought to pick those things up for her.

"Thanks mom, you're such a great mother," I smiled.

"Thank you Edward now be good children and get her things from the car and put them away," she ordered us in a sweet voice.

_By the way Edward she's sort of accident prone, that wasn't the first time she tripped today, she tends to trip over air._

This wasn't good, children were naturally accident prone, but Bella being more so and living in a house full of vampires was not good. But if she tripped a lot maybe it would help her to live in a house full of vampires with quick reflexes to save her from injury, this was good for her. I just have to keep telling myself that.

"Yes mom," we replied, we brought all the things Esme bought her into the house and unpacked them in the guest room, Bella's room if Carlisle says she can stay.

Later on Bella had eaten dinner Esme cooked dinner for her, Bella asked why none of us were eating with her and I had to lie to her and said we had eaten earlier, technically we did. Esme had her take a bath and put her in her brand new pajamas, they had snoopy all over them, she truly was adorable. Alice and Rosalie got her in their clutches and began doing her hair, they braided it into pigtails.

"Oh my! You are so adorable," Alice squealed…Bella looked displeased and uninterested.

I watched her as she played with her teddy bear as my sister played with her. Why was I so fascinated with a four year old? Was it because I couldn't hear what she was thinking and it was driving me crazy.

As I was watching her play and pondering theories on why her thoughts were blocked from me, we were all pulled from our distractions by the door opening.

_Home sweet home…what is that smell?_

The moment of truth was here, we had worked on our plan all day, and worked on Bella to be extra adorable in order to convince him, as he turned the corner he was met with the sight of all of us. His eyes widened and he dropped his medical bag.

_What the bloody hell is going on here…_

I rarely have ever heard Carlisle curse, out loud or in his head. As soon as Bella saw him she got up and ran straight up to him, tripping right before reaching him. He caught her with no problem and straightened her up.

"Hi I'm Bella," she said shyly looking up at him with wide eyes, how we all managed to keep from smiling I don't know. She was good, his facial features softened while looking at her, but when his head snapped up to look at us it wasn't pleasant.

He looked back down at her with a pleasant smile, "It's nice to meet you Bella, I'm Carlisle. What are you doing her dear?"

"Edward said I could stay with you," she replied smiling, his face looked shocked and then he smiled at her.

"He did?" She shook her head up and down. He hadn't expected to hear that I said she could stay; I was the logical one in the house, the one with my head on my shoulders.

_Edward are you out of your bloody mind? Out of everyone here I thought you would know better! Do you know how dangerous it is for her here?_

"Can we keep her? She is so cute and fun! Please daddy please!" Alice pleaded getting on her knees next to Bella. Next to plead was Rosalie, followed by Jasper and Emmett, then me.

"Can she stay…she'll be safe I promise. I promised her she can stay, she has no family, she needs us Dad, please," I begged, I would get on my hands and knees if I needed to.

The last to join us was Esme; she stood behind us as we allied to convince him to let her stay.

_Not you too….am I the only sane one left in this house?_

"Honey I think it would be good for all of us if she stayed with us, if she became part of the family," Esme worked on him.

Carlisle had a hard time saying no to any of us, especially his wife, with all of us working on him this would surely work.

_She's going to go to sleep and then we are going to discuss this as a family._

"Bella you look tired," Carlisle spoke to her.

"A little…Edward said I had to see the doctor before I can sleep," she told him. I was being stupid and careless with her life by not taking her to the hospital, but they knew I was my father's son and there were five Cullen children not six, we couldn't explain her without her being taken away and she seemed fine, having Carlisle look at her was just to be on the safe side.

"She was in a car accident….her parents didn't make it…we need to do something about that by the way," I whispered in a low voice so my family could hear me, but Bella couldn't, he shook his head at me.

He smiled at her and held out his hand, "Well Bella if you come with me I can take a look at you and make sure you're alright."

She bit her lip and looked up at me, I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded my head, she took his hand and walked off with him towards his study.

_All of you stay there; we are going to talk about this when I get back, after I examine her and if she's fine put her to bed. Don't worry she looks find, but Edward what are you thinking?_

Alice winked at me when he turned his back, I'm thinking that maybe things will turn out the way I hope they would.


	3. Humans Are Not Pets!

Author's Note- Thank you to all the people who reviewed the first chapter. I feel so happy that so many of you enjoy. I want to apologize for any mistakes I make in advance and for last chapter for grammar, story mistakes, and such. I'm sorry if I make Carlisle out of character! I'm trying really hard not to! Any tips? Oh and this isn't the first story I have ever written, just the first Twilight story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.

**Chapter Two- Humans Are Not Pets!**

**Carlisle's Point Of View**

I took Bella into my study and began to examine her, looking over her skin for any bruises that Edward might have missed, but she seemed to physically be fine, emotionally too, but she was still in shock, when the realization hits her it's going to hit hard.

I made her lay down and I pushed on her stomach, careful with my strength as to not crush her ribs, she didn't even flinch.

"Does that hurt Bella?"

"No," she responded nonchalantly.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you feel dizzy?"

"No, not at all."

"Bella while running towards me you tripped, are you sure it wasn't from dizziness?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I trip a lot and run into things too. My mommy say's I'm clumsy," she answered.

Exactly what we need, a clumsy human with sweet smelling blood living in a house of vampires.

"Okay Bella, you're perfect, now it's time for bed."

"I don't wanna sleep, I want to stay with Edward," she pouted, she was too adorable for her own good.

"I know, but you have had a long day and you need to sleep. You can see him in the morning," I told her in a firm, but sweet voice. She pursed her lips sighed in defeat, she was breaking down my walls all by herself and I had yet to face what my family had come up with to convince me, I can't give in though, it's not safe for her here.

"Can I at least say goodnight," she asked in a sweet voice with wide eyes.

"Of course," I smiled at her and she smiled back, I know why my family is so focused on convincing me to let her stay, she made you feel warm inside.

I picked her up and brought her to the living room so she could say goodnight to everyone. The whole family stood up at our arrival, expecting an answer.

_I haven't decided yet, we are discussing this as a family, Bella wanted to say goodnight._

Edward's face fell as soon as he read my mind; I have never seen him like this before. There is a light in his eyes I have never seen, he smiles, and his happiness fills the room. He has always been a loner, but he has this connection with her, strong enough to defy his reasoning.

"Bella wanted to say goodnight to everyone," I told them and they all lined up to say goodnight.

"Goodnight dear, I'll make you pancakes in the morning, "Esme told her while kissing her cheek. She tried to avoid my gaze and hide the look in her eyes, but there was no denying it; she had already grown attached to Bella like a mother would a child, she had always wanted a child of her own and Bella was her one chance. The sadness and the hope were evident, but it wasn't possible.

"Thanks Esme! Good night," Bella smiled at her and my wife smiled back.

"Good night cutie," Emmett laughed pinching her cheek, Bella turned her head into my chest to hide from him, but I could feel her smile against my chest.

She turned back to Emmett smiling, "Night Emmy!"

"Hey! We talked about that nickname," Emmett playfully scolded her, both smiling and laughing.

Next was Rosalie, "Night Bella, have sweet dreams."

She hugged her before standing aside and making room for Jasper, I tensed up with Bella in my arms, I needed to be ready just in case.

"Night cutie, don't let the bed bugs bites," he said ruffling her hair which received a dirty looks from Alice and Rosalie. She leaned forward and hugged him, I tensed more, but she pulled back and both of them were fine, Jasper's eyes were slightly darker, but they didn't turn black, I was in shock.

"What bed bugs?" Bella's eyes widened, everyone laughed including myself. Jasper backed away to make room for Alice.

"Night baby sister! Have good dreams! Don't listen to Jasper there are no bed bugs! We are going to have so much fun tomorrow! I'm going to dress you up so adorable in your new clothes! Oh my god I can't wait!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down, I gave her a stern look, but she didn't stop. She grabbed Bella from my arms and spun her around and kissed her forehead before finally handing her back to me.

"Night…Alice?" she was confused and dizzy from Alice's sudden merry go round ride, my look became sterner, but she was not phased by it, she skipped away to make room for Edward to say goodnight.

"You alright Bella?" Edward smiled at her, caressing her cheek. All my children adored her, but Edward's actions towards her had the most effect on me.

He smiled warmly down at her and gently took her from my arms, Edward was so gentle with her, as if she was a china doll which she might as well be considering all the strength we possess.

He held her in his arms, humming a song to her, the rest of use just stood around them and watched in awe. He continued to rock her and hum to her until her breathing steadied and her heart rate slowed, I can't remember being this amazed in my existence.

"Night angel," he whispered to her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. He stared down at her in admiration, but quickly snapped his head up to look at us, the look on his face told me that he forgot we were here.

He looked down at her again sighing before walking over to me and placing her gently in my arms, he gave me a pleading look before I turned around to walk up the stairs and put Bella in her bed.

In the guest room, I scolded myself. It wasn't her bed…not yet, we still had many things to discuss. I could feel myself crumbling under my emotions as well as my family's, I had a feeling Jasper was also helping with my overwhelming emotions, but I know deep down most of this was myself. I already loved this girl like Esme did and I barely knew anything about her. I always wanted to have a child with Esme, but it's impossible, don't get me wrong I love all my children, but they don't really need Esme and me like Bella would. I can't let my resolve break; it is too dangerous for her here.

I placed Bella in the bed, it was a king sized bed and it seemed to swallow her as soon as I tucked her in, I heard heart rate speed up and I knew she had woken up.

"Carlisle," she mumbled.

"Yes love?"

"You don't want me to stay here do you," she asked, sadness overpowering her tiny voice, it broke my nonbeating heart.

"It's not that darling, I really do want you to stay, but it's really complicated."

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you," she whispered, if I could cry I would be, she was really heartbreaking. I sighed and cupped the side of her face, it fit into my hand, she was so small and innocent, so fragile. She mimicked my sigh and leaned her face into my hand.

"We'll talk about this in the morning Bella, right now you need your sleep, have sweet dreams," I smiled and leaned down, kissing her forehead, she turned over as I got up and by the time I reached the door she was already asleep again.

I closed the door quietly as to not wake her, I walked softly back to living room, but I knew my family heard me coming, I also knew they were listening to Bella's and mine conversation, I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that.

I walked into the living room to find six sets of eyes fixated on me, we stood in silence for a few minutes, Alice was the one to break it.

"Can we keep her?" Alice exclaimed running up to me.

I sighed, "Alice she is not a pet she is a human!"

"Okay bad wording…can she stay?" Alice begged.

"It's too dangerous for her here!"

We were speaking in hushed tones, it was strange, we never had to worry about how loud we were.

"I thought about that and it can work out!" Edward exclaimed.

"How Edward? Tell me how! Out of everyone in this house I thought you had the most reason! You know this is insane!"

"She needs a home! She needs a family!"

"She has no other family?"

"I asked her and she said no!"

"That doesn't mean they don't exist Edward!"

"Well if she doesn't know them maybe her parents didn't want her to for a reason, maybe they are awful people and I will not have Bella living a horrible life!"

"Speaking of her parents, where are they now?"

He had held my gaze until that moment, his broken eye contact told me they were still out in the open for anyone to find.

"They were already dead and I was more concerned about making sure Bella was alright!"

"If you were so concerned then why didn't you bring her to the hospital to be examined, she was in a car accident! What were you thinking?"

He broke our eye contact again looking ashamed; his voice had been strong until now. "If I took her there we wouldn't be able to explain her and they would have taken her away. I couldn't let that happen and she was okay!"

"You didn't know that for sure Edward, your own selfishness could have gotten her killed! It could still get her killed if she stays here!"

"She'll be okay; I'll watch her all the time! There will be at least three people in the house with her at a time so if one of us lost control we can protect her! Alice can see if something bad will happen…it will work out! Trust me!"

"Edward if one of us loses control and goes after her how terrified do you think she'll be to live with us?" The look on his face told me he hadn't thought of that, he looked down at the floor before turning his gaze to Alice. They were silently communicating; he nodded his head at her before looking back at me, defiance in his eyes.

"I don't care what you say! If she can't stay here I'll take her away and raise her on my own! I promised her she could stay with me and I'm not breaking it!"

I took a step back; he hadn't spoken to me like that since his rebellious years.

"Do you realize how stupid that is Edward? You could kill her and there would be no on there to stop you! How will you live with yourself if that happens? Why is it so important Edward, to risk her safety for your selfishness?"

"Because I need her and she needs me! I have never felt this way about anyone before! I have never felt the need to protect someone so much, to sacrifice everything in me to make sure they are alright! I feel this connection to her, it's….it's indescribable! She makes me feel human! I can't remember ever feeling like anything, but a monster!"

"Edward-"

"I know I am being selfish, but I can't let her go…I love her! She's my family now and I am not letting her go!"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, the rest of our family were silent, staring at us. I saw the looks on their faces and I could tell they were all on Edward's side, six against one.

"What would Bella think about you putting her life in danger like this, she trusts you Edward, she trusts you to keep her safe and you are betraying her."

"I wouldn't know what she thinks because I can't hear her thoughts!"

"What?"

"I don't know why I can't hear her thoughts and it drives me crazy, but it doesn't matter because she's safe with me! I know she is, I'll protect her, I promise!" he pleaded with me, my resolve was breaking, he was going to keep her no matter what I said and she was safer her with all of us watching her then with just Edward.

"We are suppose to keep a low profile," I was stalling…I already knew how this was going to turn out.

"I thought about that and her being with us is perfect! She is young enough and looks enough like you and Esme to pass her off as your actually daughter! She is young and adorable and people will be so focused on her they will pay less attention on us! Also she'll be aging so we will draw less attention!"

I sighed, he had a valid point. I couldn't argue anymore, we all loved her and wanted her to stay; Edward was going to keep her no matter what I said. My resolve was gone, Bella was going to stay and become part of our family. "Alright Edward she can stay with us."

My family had started celebrating, everyone looked so happy, I felt as happy as they did, but I needed to make a demand before we let her stay with us.

"She can stay on one condition," my family stood still and looked at me, waiting for my condition.

"Carlisle we can't-" Edward started, knowing what I was going to say.

"It's that or she's not staying Edward," I said in a stern voice. "We have to tell her what we really are and if she still wants to stay with us she can."


	4. Do You Know What A Vampire Is?

**Author's Note-** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I seriously love you guys and I am so happy you are enjoying the story. Again I would like to apologize in advance for spelling typos, story errors, and other various things. I have a gripe though and I hate to bring it up, but I know barely any plots are original, but if you have a similar plot as someone else while writing a story you should credit them for it and you should change the major elements of the story such as ages, dialogue, and other major things. Thanks for listening to my complaints, I hate to sound like a witch, but I'm just pissed and at least one of you knows why. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review!

**Chapter Three- Do You Know What A Vampire Is?**

**Edward Point of View**

Carlisle's decision was final, Bella could live with us as long as we told her what we were and she accepted it. If Bella was afraid of us we would have to find a new home for her and I would probably never see her again, I would never let that happen.

Humans were naturally afraid of us without knowing what we were, instinct told them to stay away from us no matter how draw to us they might be. Bella was unique in the fact she embraced us with open arms, sure she was young a naïve, but most children tended not to go near us, especially Emmett. Bella was special, some may even say strange in the fact she wasn't afraid with us, in fact according to Jasper she was quite fond of us as we were her.

No matter how special Bella was she wouldn't want to stay with us after she found out we were the monsters her parents probably once told her were imaginary. She would be terrified of us, of me, the person she considered to be her angel.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by an ear piercing scream, I raced up to Bella's room at record speed and threw the door open. Inside Bella was screaming, sobbing, and rolling around the bed. Her eyes were closed, she was still asleep, she was having a nightmare. I walked over to the bed and picked her up; the touch of my cold skin immediately woke her up.

"Ed…Ed-ward?"

"Its okay princess I'm here, it's going to be alright, I promise," I tried to soothe her. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and held onto me tight, crying into the crook of my neck. I sat down on the bed with her still in my arms, I small circles on her back and whispered comforting words into her ear. She was still in hysterics; I didn't know what to do. I wish this pain never had to happen to her, my angel didn't deserve this, she deserved to live a happy normal life with her parents, but that wasn't possible. I would make her as happy as I could, I would make sure she had a great life no matter if she stayed with us or not.

"Baby it's going to be okay, it was just a nightmare."

"It…it…was real!" She choked out. I wondered what her nightmare was about, I assumed the accident because she was screaming for her parents, but that could have just been from habit.

"What was it Bella? What was your dream about?"

"Mom-my…and da…daddy," she cried, I held her closer. "The….crash….they…they…fell…asleep….and…wouldn't….wake…up"

I wanted to tell her that it was just a dream, but I couldn't it really happened.

"I…I…kept….calling….them…but….they….they…never…woke…up," she sobbed. I wondered how long Bella was in the car after the accident before I found her. How long she had been crying out for her parents before realizing that something wasn't right.

She continued to cry and all I could do was sit there, I felt so useless. How could something so horrible happen to someone so innocent? She was never going to see her parents again, at least not for a long time and there was nothing I could do.

She went into a coughing fit and finally calmed down, she was still crying a little, but the hysterics had stopped. Esme came in with a glass of cold water for her and a box of tissues. Bella stopped crying completely soon after Esme took her from my arms, a mother's touch was all it took to stop her tears. I watched as she took a tissue and dried her tears, she took the glass of water off the night stand and put it to Bella's lips. Bella greedily drank the water down until it was all gone. Bella sniffled a bit and looked up at Esme with the love a child for her mother. I wondered if Bella would ever consider Esme to be her mother, I knew she wouldn't be replacing her real mother, but having another that loved her just as her real mother did.

Esme smiled at her and Bella gave her a slight smile back before picking her up and walking out of the room with her. I went to protest, but I heard from Esme's thoughts that she was taking her to the bathroom to clean her up, I waited patiently for them to come back.

When Esme returned with her Bella's was wearing new pajamas, a dry pair of pajamas. Her face had been washed and was less red then it was before, her hair had been taken out of its pigtails, by Esme's thoughts she reasoned that her head probably hurt from crying and she would be more comfortable with her hair down. Esme was an amazing mother, she was to me and my siblings, but I never realized how great she was until watching her with Bella. She thought of things to make Bella comfortable or what she would need, things I would never even come up with. She carried Bella over to where I was and I moved out of the way so Esme could tuck her back into bed.

"Goodnight Bella, don't be afraid to call me if you need anything," Esme smiled down at her, pushing her hair back from her face.

"I love you Esme," Bella said in her tiny sweet voice.

"I love you too sweetheart, have sweet dreams now," Esme leaned down and kissed her forehead before getting up to leave. She looked at me and could tell something was wrong, being my mother she knew exactly what it was; she stroked my cheek and silently communicated with me.

_Stop beating yourself up Edward, you were great, she needed comfort and you gave it to her. She needed you Edward and you were there for her._

I smiled at her and she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Yes angel?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course," I told her, how I could I say no? She kept looking at me with wide eyes; I was starting to get confused.

"Why aren't you laying down? You need sleep too." I smiled; she was concerned about me needing sleep when I didn't even sleep.

I kicked off my shoes and walked over to the other side of the bed, I laid down facing her and she turned to face me. She smiled at me; I smiled back and reached out to brush her long dark wavy hair from her face. She reached her hand out and touched the side of my face; her tiny hand filled my entire body with warmth. She pulled her hand back and poked my cheek with her finger.

"You feel like a statue," she told me and poked me in the face again, she was observant. I was on top of the covers, I didn't want to make her cold, I reached my hand under and poked her stomach, she squirmed and giggled, she was very ticklish.

"Are you ticklish?"

"No…" she broke out into another giggle as I poked her side again. I began to really tickle, being very careful as to not hurt her. She squirmed and laughed, begging me to stop, I finally ceased. She calmed down and put her small hand and put it on my own large one, she was so fragile, I could easily break her, but I wouldn't, I would let no harm come to her.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?

"I will never let anything happen to you, you know that right?" I asked. I needed her to trust me, tomorrow she would know what I really was and I needed her not to be afraid of me.

"I know Edward."

"I love you and I am going to protect you okay? I need you to trust me no matter what."

"Okay."

"In the morning we will be talking to you about something that might scare you, but I promise that we will never hurt you Bella, we all love you."

"Tell me now…"

"I can't right now, you need sleep, but we will discuss it first thing in the morning, I promise. When we tell you know you need to remember that I love you and I will never hurt you," she shook her head up and down and smiled and smiled at me.

"I will Edward I promise. I love you."

"I love you too, have sweet dreams angel," I kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes.

"You too…" she mumbled before drifting off to sleep, if only I could sleep and dream. I would rather to know what she was dreaming, but that was not possible either so I settled for watching her sleep. The moon illuminated her pale skin to give it a silver glow, her mahogany looks shined. She shifted in her sleep and her hair fell so it completely covered her face. I moved it so it was all in back of her, her hair was so fine and soft, like silk. I brushed her cheek while pulling my hand back, her skin was just as soft and extremely warm, and she truly was a little angel.

"Edward…"she murmured. I had first though I had woken her from her pleasant sleep, but her heartbeat was still slow and her breathing was steady. She had a slight smile on her face; she was having good dreams, maybe about me.

I closed my eyes and listened to her heartbeat and breathing for the rest of the night, occasionally opening them to look at my sleeping angel. When morning came and she woke up I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I opened one eyed to see her sitting up stretching her arms up and yawning, she turned towards me and quickly closed my eye.

"Edward….Edward….are you sleeping?" she whispered, her face inches away from mine; I could feel her warm breath on my face. I kept up my act and she sighed in defeat, she moved away from me.

I opened my eyes to see her leaning over the side of the bed; it was too high for her to get down by herself without getting hurt. I thought for a moment she was going to try it, but instead she turned back towards me, she saw that I was 'awake' and smiled.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed and crawled over to me.

I was never asleep, but she didn't need to know that right now, she would know soon, she would know everything.

"I didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry if I did, but I really need to go," she told me, a slight blush on her cheeks. I didn't understand at first, but then I realized she needed to go to the bathroom and she needed my help getting out of the bed. I got out of the bed and picked her up, when I opened the door to take her to the bathroom Alice was there waiting for me, I was so focused on Bella I wasn't paying attention to Alice's thoughts.

"I'll take it from here Edward, go get changed and meet us downstairs," she said and grabbed her from my arms before I could object. "Morning sweetie how was your night?"

"It was good…how was yours?"

"Very good baby lets get you changed," she said before disappearing into the bathroom.

I made my way to my room to get changed, when I was done I made my way to the bathroom.

"Go away Edward we'll be down in a while," came Alice's voice.

I sighed in defeat, but made one last comment before I went downstairs, "Alice do not try every outfit mom bought for her, just pick something, dress her, and bring her downstairs."

"Yeah whatever go away," she replied. I let out a low frustrated growl that only Alice heard.

_Oh Edward go away! Stop being such a baby…lord forbid anyone, but you gets to spend anytime with her, she's my little sister now and you spent all night with her! Don't even say she was asleep so it doesn't count! I will bring your __**girlfriend **__down in a while so leave!_

As soon as she mentioned the word girlfriend images of older Bella and myself together flooded my mind. This was not possible! I had no romantic feelings towards her! I let out another low growl before turning around and making my way down to the living room, bad mistake.

_Wow Edward you finally spent the night with a girl, it only took you over eighty years._

I growled at Emmett's comment, my family laughed at me, this was just great.

"Don't growl, you're not a dog," Esme scolded me, but in a playful voice.

"Yeah Edward you're usually such a gentleman, that's why your girlfriend likes you so much," Rosalie said, another round of laughter.

Carlisle tried to hold it back, but could not fight back a smile; my whole family was against me and were laughing at my expense.

"Okay that's enough, leave Edward alone," Carlisle warned.

"I am not a pedophile! I have no romantic feelings for her!"

"We know you have no romantic feelings for her…yet," Jasper responded.

"Alright knock it off…no more saying anything things that makes Edward uncomfortable," Carlisle commanded.

_Edward and Bella sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g…._

_I now Edward has no romantic feelings for her now, but maybe they are soul mates like Alice says. It will be so nice for Edward to have someone, he already has a strong connection with her…_

_Maybe they are meant to be together, according to Alice she is going to be very beautiful when she grows up…_

_She has such a big crush on him I can feel it...it's really uncomfortable sometimes, it will be even more uncomfortable when she grows up and Edward has those feelings for her…_

"Thank you for not saying uncomfortable things, but can you refrain from thinking them," I exclaimed, my family rolled their eyes at me before each changing their thoughts to something more comfortable to me…Emmett to sports, Esme to cooking Bella breakfast, Rosalie to her beauty, and Jasper to….soap operas? Still more comfortable then Bella and I romantically involved.

I sat down at the table waiting for Alice to bring Bella down for breakfast, after ten minutes of waiting I started to get irritated.

"How long does it take to dress a four year old?" I muttered. Carlisle looked up from his paper, giving me a look.

_You wonder why your siblings make fun of you._

I immaturely rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention back to the door, minutes later Alice holding Bella's hand as she held her teddy bear. Alice had her dressed in purple pants and a pink long sleeve shirt, her hair was put into pigtails, she looked adorable, but it took Alice a half hour to get her ready?

_Well she also had to go to the bathroom and she had to be washed up. Also she hates shoes and socks and wouldn't put them on no matter how much I tried to convince her._

A smile involuntarily spread across my face, Bella's little quirks were adorable, I had once heard young children hated things on their feet. Alice picked up Bella and sat her next to me in her booster seat; she couldn't reach the table without it. Esme came over to Bella with a large class of chocolate milk and a plate of blueberry pancakes in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head.

"Mickey Mouse!" Bella exclaimed. It was so strange, her happiness filled me with happiness, her excitement made me feel excited, when she was in pain I was in pain too, I had never felt this way before.

She hadn't started to eat, I looked at her to find her staring at me expectantly, I was so confused, why wasn't she eating?

_She needs you to cut her food into smaller pieces for her._

Everyone always comments me on my intelligence, but I felt so ignorant when it came to Bella. I took her plate and proceeded to cut her food into bite size pieces.

"Thank you Edward," she smiled at me.

"No problem princess." I watched as she ate her food, I was so fascinated by her; everything she did was amazing to me even if it was the simplest of human actions.

"Why am I only eating?"

Everyone looked at her and she looked at me expecting an answer.

"Bella that's what we wanted to talk to you about," Carlisle started and he looked over at me.

_Do you want to tell her or should I continue?_

"Bella do you know what a vampire is?" I started, this was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, telling my angel that I was a monster and hoping she wouldn't be afraid of me.

"Yeah…they drink blood," she responded scrunching up her nose and making a face, not good.

"What if I told you we were vampires?" I asked, her eyes widened.

"Mommy said they're made up," she whispered, still in shock.

"Well not many people know they are real, but they are," I told her, she sat there wide eyed, not saying anything, I was getting more worried the more time that passed.

_Don't worry she's not afraid of you, she's just in shock, it's not everyday she hears a mythical creature her mother told her was imaginary is real._

"Bella I promised you we will never hurt you and it's true, remember last night? You promised you'd remember that, I love you, we all do and this doesn't change anything," I pleaded with her, hoping she would understand and still want to stay with us.

"You drink blood?" She questioned me, oh how I wished I could read her thoughts.

"Technically yes I do, we all do…" I went on, she gave me an apprehensive look, this isn't going well, she's going to be afraid of us and never want to see us again, me again, I can't live with that, please let her understand.

"Who's?"

"Who's what?"

"Blood."

"We don't drink people's blood we drink blood from animals," I told her, her eyes widened even more.

"Animals?" She exclaimed in horror.

_Yeah little girls love animals…sweet innocent animals…think it over._

I looked over at Alice and she nodded at me. "Only bad animals, scary bad animals that hurt people and innocent animals like…"

_Bunnies….kitties...puppies…._

"Puppies….bunnies….and kitties…" she visibly relaxed.

"Prove it," she said to me. Prove what?

_That we're vampires..._

How do I prove something like that? I looked at the centerpiece Esme had on the table, it was an arrangement of flowers in a metal vase, no average person could reshape the metal vase, not even Emmett. I took the vase from the center of the table and began to rearrange it into a ball, Bella watched me in awe.

"Wow…"she whispered when I was finally done. "What else?"

She was taking it pretty well now, what else could I do? I ran up to my room and ran back down at vampire speed, she looked amazed.

"You are a vampire! Will you die in the sun?" She suddenly looked scared.

"No I won't…but we can't go in the sun…I'll show you when it's sunny out," I smiled at her. "If you don't want to live with us anymore its okay, I won't be mad at you, I could never be mad at you darling, I love you no matter what you decide."

"You won't hurt me?"

"Never! None of us will ever hurt you Bella, we love you and we want you to stay with us," I told her, she continued to stare at me, her face void of emotion. "What are you thinking Bella? Do you still want to stay? It's alright id you don't."

"I want to stay! It's so cool!" She exclaimed and we all laughed, I picked her up and spun her around, words could not explain the joy I felt.

"Okay everyone if Bella is going to stay we are going to have to move and start over," Carlisle interrupted our celebration.

"Thank God!" exclaimed Rosalie.

"Bella staying here keeps getting better and better," Emmett said.

"What does that mean? You guys don't like it here?" Carlisle asked.

"No! It's so boring! There's nothing to do!" came Alice's voice.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Carlisle questioned, ignoring Alice's last comment.

"Somewhere with a mall!"

"Somewhere exciting!"

"New York City!"

I didn't care where we went, as long as I was with Bella.

"How about Maryland," Esme said, Carlisle looked thoughtful and smiled.

"Maryland it is."

The rest of my siblings groaned, they obviously wanted to go somewhere exciting, but we needed to keep a low profile.

"Stop your complaining everyone, we are moving to Maryland and that's final. Rosalie and I will go down to Maryland tonight and find a place; the rest of you will stay here and pack Bella's things."

_I also want you to bury Bella's parents today; we can't leave them out there to be found._

I nodded at him; Alice turned her head away, when she looked back her vision of me and my brothers burying Bella's parents and getting rid of the car tonight. In my fight to get Bella to stay I forgot about her parents, I was lucky they hadn't been found yet.

We all went our separate ways after that, Carlisle went to his study, Esme to the kitchen, and Alice and Rosalie dragged their husbands to go shopping, leaving my virtually alone with Bella.

"So we're moving?"

"Yeah we're moving," I smiled down at her.

"Can we go upstairs?" she asked, a curious look on her face, I was confused.

"Sure," I replied. I picked her up and walked upstairs with her, as soon as we were at the top she wiggled out of my grasp. When her feet hit the ground she ran over to the nearest room, Rosalie and Jasper's room and peaked in, when she turned back to face me she seemed disappointed.

"Is this your room?"

"No it's not that's Rose's and Emmett's, do you want to see my room," she nodded her head enthusiastically and I grabbed her hand and led her to my room. When we went inside she looked around my room, as if she was searching for something.

"Looking for something?"

"No…" she blushed; I could tell she was hiding something, oh how I wish I could hear what she was thinking.

"Where's your…bed," she questioned, looking everywhere but at me, he cheeks deep crimson now. What was she looking for? Why is she looking for a bed, she wasn't going to say bed before…what was she going to say.

I thought back to the conversation earlier and how she asked if the sun burned me and all the pieces connected together.

"Are you looking for a coffin Bella?" She turned away quickly and I knew I was right, I couldn't help but laugh, when I looked back at her she was glaring at me. I sighed and picked her up and sat her on my lap on my black leather couch.

"Bella I don't sleep, none of use do," her eyes widened.

"But…last night….you were faking!" she pointed a tin accusing finger at me.

"Yes I was, we don't sleep and there are no coffins in the house."

"Why does everyone have a bed but you? Why do Rose and Emmy share a room?"

"Well Bella, Emmett and Rose are not brother and sister they are married, so are Alice and Jasper. None of us are really related, but we love each other like we really were."

"They're married? They're young!"

I laughed at this, "Bella you know how I told you I was seventeen? I was changed into a vampire when I was seventeen so that's why I look like I'm that old, same with everyone else, we are all actually a lot older, we don't get older and we can't die," I explained to her.

"How old are you then?"

"Eighty-five," I answered.

"Wow! You're old!" she exclaimed and I laughed again.

"Yes I am old."

"Are you married?" she asked me in a slightly angry voice, I had no idea where her anger was coming from, but she looked adorable when she was mad.

"No Bella I am not married," I told her and she relaxed.

"But if no one sleeps how come they have beds and you don't?"

"I'll explain it to you when you get older."

"But-"

"No buts Bella, I'm not telling you."

She sighed in defeat and bit her lip. "What other things can vampires do?"

"Well you know we don't age, we don't die, we are really strong and really fast…um…we have really good hearing and reflexes and most of us have special gifts," I told her.

"Do you have one?"

"Yes I do, I can hear what people are thinking," I answered, she looked at me in horror.

"Even me?"

"No I can't hear what you are thinking."

She looked at me skeptically and held out her pinky finger towards me, "Really? Pinky swear?"

"I pinky swear. You are very special, you are the only person's thoughts I can't hear and it drives me crazy," she giggled at me.

"Anyone else?"

"Well Jasper can feel what people are feeling, like if you feel happy he feels happy too and he can make people feel things like sadness," I explained to her. "Alice can see the future."

"Wow…did she see mine? Who do I marry?"

"It doesn't work like that, like if you decided to go play in the snow she would see it before you did it," I explained and she seemed to understand.

"I know who I'm going to marry though."

"Really? Who?" I felt this strange feeling that I had only felt since I met Bella, I think it's jealousy, but that's ridiculous. I felt it before when Bella was playing with Rosalie and Alice, it's strange, but I feel it when she's with anyone else, paying to anyone else, but me. Selfish and self-centered I know, I feel so ridiculous. Why am I jealous of whom a four year old thinks she's going to marry? This is so strange, I'm so strange.

"I'll never tell," she sang, I was suppose to be getting use to not hearing her thoughts, but it was just getting more aggravating,

"Esme and Carlisle aren't your real mommy and daddy?" she changed the subject.

"No she's not, but I love her like she is," I told her.

"What happened to your mommy and daddy?"

"They died Bella a really long time ago."

"I'm sorry Edward," she was sad now, for me and for her own parents, tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"Its okay baby, don't cry," I held her close to me; she calmed down after a while and wiped her face with her shirt sleeve.

She looked up at me with wide eyes and I caressed her cheek, we stayed like that for a while until she spoke again.

"When do we leave?"

"In a few days, when we get to where we are going there are some rules you have to follow okay?"

She nodded and I continued, "You can't tell anyone we are really vampires or anything that has to do with it like how fast we are, we can't have anyone knowing, we can't attract attention, understand?"

She nodded again. "We have to tell people Carlisle and Esme are your mommy and daddy, I know it's hard, but you have to call them that. Your last name isn't going to Swan anymore it's going to be Cullen. Can you do this?"

"I can, I pinky promise" she responded, she leaned closer to me and rested her head on my chest.

"Edward?"

"Yes angel?"

"I'm happy with you, I love you," she whispered in her adorable tiny voice.

"I loved you too," I told her before she fell asleep in my arms.


	5. Humans Eat The Strangest Things

**Author's Note-** I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I have had so much school work because the semester is almost over. College sucks, kids don't go, drop out and write fanfiction, haha just kidding. Thanks you to all of you who review, I love you guys so much. Please review this chapter! I hope you enjoy! Oh and on a side note, Kristen Stewart will never be my Bella, Alexis Bledel to the end! Oh and does anyone know how to work Sony Vegas 7? Please message me and explain to me if you do. Thanks so much in advance! 3 I'll try my best to update as soon as possible; I hope to update by next Thursday, that's my birthday. Again sorry in advance for any grammar errors or any other errors.

**Chapter Four: Humans Eat The Weirdest Things**

**Edward Point of View**

Later that night when Bella was asleep my brothers and I went to bury her parents. Before we left I received a phone call from Carlisle, he had done some research on Bella before he left for Maryland. He was able to find out that Bella had no living relatives and she was born in Forks, Washington, I had lived there many years ago and had liked it there, funny how the world works. She had lived there less then a year before moving to Phoenix, Arizona. Her father was a police officer and her mother was a teacher, they had just sold their home in Phoenix and probably just arrived in Maine when their lives were tragically taken.

When we arrived to the site it was the same as I left it, the wreckage barely visible with the smell of death exuding from it. My usually joking brothers were solemn as we removed their lifeless bodies from the car. I wish we could have a proper funeral for them, but it just wasn't possible, people would find out about their deaths and would start investigating about what happened to Bella, people disappear everyday in the United States, no one would notice and if they did we would cover it up. We buried their bodies in a meadow that is filled with wild flowers come spring, they deserved their final resting place to be someplace beautiful.

When we finished we said a prayer for them and went back to dismantle the car, getting rid of all traces of the accident. When we got to the trunk their were luggage bags and a box of valuables that included a large photo album filled with pictures of various events in their lives, mostly with Bella. I looked at the album later on that night. The first pictures in the album were of their wedding, the next photos were of Bella's mother pregnant with Bella, after that came Bella's baby photos, she was such an adorable baby. I continued to look through the album and watched as Bella aged before my eyes, photos of Bella at the beach, having chocolate cake all over her face, feeding a lamb at a petting zoo. I selfishly wished that I had those memories with her parents were with me instead, but I have her future, something they would never experience. They would not get to watch her grow older, see her go to kindergarten, middle school, or high school. Her mother wouldn't be their to help her get ready for her first dance, to console her when her heart gets broken, but that will never happen, no boy will ever be good enough for her and if one even so much as thought differently I would break his neck.

I took all the things I found including her mother's jewelry and father's pocket watch, I was going to save these things for her; she needed these things to remember her parents by. We dismantled the car until not once piece of it could be recognized as a vehicle and disposed of the pieces, when we were finished with everything a person could not tell there had been a car accident there. We took it as an opportunity to hunt so we would not be harmful to Bella before heading home.

When we pulled up to the house I was overwhelmed by thoughts of how to console Bella, I blocked out their thoughts and was met with tiny sobs, I jumped out of the car before Emmett even thought about stopping the car and raced up into her room in record speed.

"Angel what's wrong?" I cooed as I walked over to her and sat next to her, the only answered I received was her opening her arms and stretching towards me. I picked her up and put her on my lap, I cradled and rocked her, petting her hair and whispering soothing words in her hair as she sobbed, how I wish I could take her pain away.

I felt a wave of calmness wash over me and I looked up to see my entire family looking at us.

_Poor thing had a nightmare; she became even more hysterical when she couldn't find Edward._

I suddenly felt extremely guilty for leaving her; this of course didn't go unnoticed by Jasper.

_Edward knock it off, you needed to bury her parents and hunt, her safety is the most important thing Edward and you're here now._

I hated to admit it, but he was right, I put my internal struggle aside and looked down to see an extremely content Bella, her emotions being manipulated by Jasper. I hadn't noticed Esme left the room until she came back with a glass of water and a damp face cloth. She sat down next to me and washed Bella's face off and had her drink the glass of water, when she was done she kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Bella, have sweet dreams okay?" Esme whispered to her in a motherly voice, Bella being so relaxed by Jasper barely managed to nod, everyone shuffled out of the room and I laid Bella back down and tucked her.

"Stay…" she mumbled, barely coherent.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'm not going anywhere," I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Promise?" She whispered, using all her strength to hold out her tiny pinky to me, I was confused at first, but then I understood.

"I promise," I told her, engulfing her tiny pinky with my own large one, careful not to break it. I pulled away and laid down next to her and watched as she slept, no more nightmares plaguing her.

I had my eyes closed when she woke up in the morning as I did the morning before.

"Edward….you said you never sleep," she said and stood up on the bed, she lost her balance on the blanket and fell backwards off the bed, but I caught her before she could hit the floor.

I sighed, "What am I going to do with you silly girl?"

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders at me and I sighed again shaking my head at her.

"What?" She continued to laugh at me.

"You want to laugh do you?" I asked and proceeded to tickle her.

"Stop!" she shrieked and after a few minutes I let up, she took advantage of this and picked up her pillow and hit me on the head with it.

"What was that about?" I feigned shock and she laughed harder at me.

"Bella Wella!" exclaimed Alice as she bounded through the door, she rushed to the bed and picked Bella up much to my dismay, we were having fun why did she have to interrupt?

"Time to get ready! By the way nice hit!" She winked at her and they giggled at my expense.

"Hey don't give her any ideas!" I yelled and it only made them laugh harder and high five each other.

"Oh be quiet," Alice ordered before exciting the room with Bella in her arms.

I quickly followed them, "You know I can help Bella get ready."

_I know you care for her, but you need to stop this. You can't spend every minute with her, she may love you, but she will get sick of you real fast. When you found out last night that she missed you, you felt so happy; Jasper told me…well how can she miss you if you never go away?_

I glowered at Alice before trudging my way downstairs to the kitchen where Esme was cooking breakfast for Bella.

"This stuff smells so gross! How can Bella eat it?" Emmett's voice boomed, Esme rolled her eyes at him and continued cooking.

"So we overheard you telling Alice that you wanted to help Bella get dressed," Emmett and Japer laughed at me and I growled at them.

"Knock it of boys," Esme warned.

_I hate to say this Edward, but you are bringing this onto yourself, I know you don't love Bella like that, but still._

I let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose, she was right, my actions were instigating everyone's teasing, I really did look like a child molester. It was just that I had this strange connection with her and I never wanted to be away from her, when she was away from me I felt like I was in pain, I worried about her safety even when I knew for certain she was fine.

"But I don't wanna wear a dress…" Bella whined.

"But you will look so adorable! Please?" Alice whined just as much as Bella just did.

"No…." Bella's whining continued.

"Edward will thing you look pretty," Alice said in a sing a long voice.

"Hmph…"

Wow…and I had thought Rosalie was my manipulative sister. I turned my attention back to the conversation that was happening between my mother and brothers.

"Of course Edward has no romantic feelings for Bella, he's just selfish and feels jealous when Bella's attention is on anyone, but him," Jasper stated in a matter of fact tone, I let out a growl and Esme gave me a disapproving look.

_Go ahead try to deny it, but you know I can feel the jealousy radiate off of you when Bella's attention is not focused on you._

I crossed my arms and looked away, that was not true, Bella could spend time with other people, it didn't effect me in any way….what in the world is taking Alice so long?! It does not take this long to dress a child, even one as stubborn as Bella.

"Why do you feel so frustrated and anxious," Jasper smirked at me.

My mouth hung open, Jasper was right, I hated not being the center of Bella's attention, I feel jealous when she is spending time with anyone but me, I really am a sick vampire.

I quickly snapped my mouth shut when I saw the smirks on my brother's faces and heard their mental taunting. I continued to sulk, waiting for Alice to bring Bella downstairs.

"It looks like it will taste strange," Jasper commented holding a blueberry between his finger and thumb.

"I wouldn't do it…" Esme never got to finish her sentence because Jasper did the thing she was trying to warn him not to; he popped the tiny piece of fruit into his mouth. His face contorted in disgust and he quickly spit it back out of his mouth.

"Hey!" Esme exclaimed.

"Sorry Esme," Jasper muttered and picked it up off the floor, all the while Emmett's laughter was booming through the entire house, I couldn't fight back my laughing either.

"Was it really that bad," Emmett asked and Jasper shook his head.

"I really can't believe Bella finds it appetizing."

"Humans eat the strangest things," Emmett commented and I couldn't refrain from rolling my eyes at him.

"I'm sure humans would find live grizzly bear simply scrumptious."

"You're one to talk, I'm sure Bella would love to know your favorite food was mountain lion."

"You eat lions?" a high pitched voice exclaimed behind me, my eyes widened before I let out a low growl inaudible to Bella, but it was clearly heard by all the vampires in the room.

_I'm sorry…I swear I didn't know she was there._

I gave him a dirty look before turning my attention to Bella; she was looking up at me with amazement clearly written all over her face. All I could do was shake my head, most adult humans would be shocked and terrified to know that someone eats live lions let alone children, but not Bella, she was excited by it. I swear if she found the boogeyman under her bed she would exclaim 'found you now it's my turn to hide!'

I cleared my thoughts and noticed Alice clearly in fact had convinced Bella to wear a dress. It was white and looked sort of like an old-fashioned cotton nightgown with short sleeves; it had three silk bands around the top in pink, blue, and purple. Her hair flowed down her back in curls, half of it being held up by ribbons the same color as the bands on the dress, even though Alice manipulated her into wearing it she was right, she did look very adorable.

"You look very pretty Bella," I told her, she bit her lip and looked away, blood pooling into her cheeks.

"Thank you…" she shyly replied.

I picked her up and placed her in the chair next to me. She looked up at me, a twinkle in her eyes.

"You've seen a lion?"

"Yeah…" I didn't like where this was going.

"I wanna see a lion," she said.

"I…uh…I'll take you to the zoo one day," I told her hoping the conversation was over.

"But I wanna pet it," she whined and I could hear my family's mental laughter.

"That's never going to happen Bella," I told her, she let out a hmph and crossed her arms pouting. Esme came out with her breakfast and the subject was dropped as she began to eat.

After she was finished eating I wondered what we could do today, I knew I still had to pack her things, but I wanted to have a fun day with Bella.

"Let's play in the snow!" Bella exclaimed happily, what a great idea.

"But…no…she looks so cute! Don't make her change!" Alice whined.

Esme smiled at me and brought Bella upstairs, she came down shortly after, Bella was now bundled in layers of clothing to keep her warm, she could barely walk, it was so adorable. I picked up her up and carried her outside, the rest of my family followed. I placed her on the ground and soon after was pelted by snowballs; I turned around to see my siblings 'innocently' looking away.

"Me, Bella, and Edward against Jasper and Emmett," Alice exclaimed as she ran over to Bella and me.

"Traitor!" Jasper yelled and Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now both of you be very…"

"We know Edward!"

_We're not stupid Edward…the snow balls that would be for Bella are aimed straight for your thick skull._

We all played in the snow for hours, throwing snow balls, making snow angels, building snowmen, and bury Emmett in the snow as deep as possible, none of us noticed when the clouds parted and let the sun shine through.

"Wow….you sparkle!" Bella was staring at us in shock.

"Yes Bella this is what happens when we are in the sun," I told her kneeling down in front of her. She took her pointer finger and poked me in the cheek.

"It's amazing…wow…all my skin does is burn in the sun," I smiled at her, she was too funny.

"Okay children it's time to come inside Bella needs to warm up," I looked over to the door where Esme's motherly voice was coming from and smiled at her. "I have hot chocolate."

Everyone, but Bella gave her looks of disgust, she shook her head at us and rolled her eyes. "Not for you four for Bella."

I picked Bella up and we all walked into the house, Alice took Bella upstairs and changed her into her pajamas, a few minutes later she came back down with Bella in her arms. She was wearing Winnie the Pooh pajamas and had a pink bathrobe on and teddy bear slippers. She was wrapped in a blanket and holding her favorite teddy bear. We sat on the couch and Alice put on the Little Mermaid.

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed, we all looked at him. "What? I liked this movie! There's singing fish!"

_Plus Ariel is super hot._

I rolled my eyes at him, only Emmett could find a barely legal animated character attractive. Esme came out of the kitchen with a large cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. She sat down on the other side of Bella to watch the movie with us.

"Want some," Bella asked holding her cup out to me, she was too sweet.

"No thank you Angel," I responded, I didn't need to put it in my mouth to know I wouldn't find it appetizing.

After the movie Esme made Bella dinner while we watched a Peanuts cartoon, when Bella was finished eating her dinner it was time for her to go to bed.

"But I don't wanna go to bed!" She whined and gave me the wide eyes and quivering lip. I mentally heard multiple whip cracks coming from my siblings, I wish I didn't have to hear there thoughts, I wish I could hear Bella's, only Bella's.

_Edward she needs her rest, she's on a schedule, if she stays up late tonight she'll sleep all day tomorrow._

I hate to admit it, but Esme was right, Bella needed to sleep. "Sorry Angel as much as I would like you to stay awake you need to go to sleep."

She pouted at me, but didn't argue any further. I picked her up and the rest of my family said their goodnights to her. I brought her to her room and tucked her into bed, she was still pouting about having to go to bed.

"Come on Bella don't be angry with me you need your sleep," I reasoned, but she still pouted and wouldn't look at me. "Just think Bella the sooner you go to sleep the sooner you can wake up and we can have fun."

She turned her head and looked at me and her face softened, she jutted out her lip a bit and I couldn't help, but feel guilty even though I know it's for the best.

"Plus Mom is the one making you go to sleep not me," I whispered.

"I heard that Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Esme's voice came from downstairs, I faked grimace as she playfully scorned me, Bella's mouth widened into a grin and she started giggling at me.

"Oh you think me getting into trouble is funny do you?"

"You're in so much trouble," she laughed at me.

"Okay time to go to sleep," I smiled at her and she started to pout again. I shook my head and kissed her on the cheek.

"Stay with me," she whispered, I was about to agree, but Alice's voice came through head.

_Edward, Carlisle is on the phone, he wants to speak with you._

"I'll be right back Bella, I promise," I told her.

"Okay…"

I went downstairs and took the phone from Alice. "Hello Carlisle."

"Edward I found a house, everything should be taken care of in the next few days so all of you can leave tomorrow. Have you packed yet?"

"Yeah…"

"Very convincing Edward, put Esme on the phone I'll see you soon."

I handed the phone to Esme and went to go back upstairs to Bella, as I was walking up the staircase Alice came hopping down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I questioned her.

"I'm leaving tonight to go help Rosalie set up the house and do up Bella's room," she replied.

"Oh have a good time then."

"Don't worry I will. I talked to Rosalie and she said this is the best house we have ever had, it has an indoor pool, a playground, and everything," she said in a giddy voice.

"So much for keeping a low profile," I muttered.

"It's in the middle of no where Edward so it won't attract as much you think. We can't take Bella to the park or swimming because of the sun so we brought those things to her," she told me. She was right; Bella couldn't do normal childhood things because of us so it's only fair we bring these things to her.

"Alright now I'll see you tomorrow," I made my way past her and went into Bella's room. She was already asleep, turned onto her side and clutching her teddy bear. It was apparent she was having a nightmare; she was whimpering and slightly shaking.

"…Edward…" she murmured, I quickly laid next to her and stroked her cheek,

"It's okay Angel I'm here," I whispered to her, she visibly calmed down and slept peacefully the rest of the night.

The next day I packed up the things Bella and I needed into my car. After Bella ate lunch we left to go to our new home in Maryland.

We arrived in Maryland that night, Alice was right this was the best house we have ever lived in, it was beautiful. By the time we had arrived Bella was tired, she needed to sleep, but of course being as stubborn as she was didn't want to go to bed. As soon as I parked the car Alice and Rosalie were at Bella's door and pulling her out of the car.

"Bella your room is so amazing! Wait until you see it," Alice squealed. When I finally got out of the car Alice and Rose were gone with Bella. I shook my head and unpacked our things from my car. I made my way up to where the rest of my family was, Bella's room.

"Wow…" came Bella's tiny voice filled with wonder, she was easily amazed being four, but when I arrived at her room I was awestruck too.

The room was large, the walls a light blue color, painted so it looked like clouds. Murals of flowers and fairies were painted on the walls. All the furniture in the room was white with silver trimming, her bed was queen size, the bedspread was pink with purple flowers embodied into it. The room had every toy imaginable; she had her own television, underneath a cabinet which included every Disney movie and classic films such as the Wizard of Oz. When I went to put her clothes away I found the drawers already filled, I went over to the two closets in the room, I opened one to find it filled with clothes to play dress up in such as the Princess gowns from the Disney movies, the next closet was filled with regular clothes, she was definitely going to spoiled by us.

After Bella ate dinner and showered we tucked her into her new bed, everyone said their goodnights and I stayed with Bella like I promised I would.

"Do you like your new room?" I asked her, she shook her head yes and I kissed her on the cheek, I laid down next to her and watched her sleep as I had done the previous nights, as she dreamed I wondered what our new life was going to be like.


	6. The Mean Streets of Kindergarten

**Author's Note-** Thank you so much to those who reviewed…I'm so happy you guys like it! When I started writing this I never imagined it would create this much fanfare. I've had a lot of comments asking me when Bella is going to grow up and such. This chapter a few months skip so school is starting, the first few chapters was setting up the story, now it's going to have her growing up faster with funny and happy moments. Don't worry she'll be old enough where her and Edward fall in love. I'm sorry in advance if I make any grammatical errors or if it's OOC. Thanks for reading! Please Review! 3

**Chapter Five- The Mean Streets of Kindergarten**

**Place and Time-** Maryland, August 31-September 13, 1992.

**Edward Point of View**

The months had passed in our new home and the first day of school is tomorrow, Alice and I will be freshmen, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett will be sophomores, and Bella will start kindergarten. School is so useless, I don't understand why we need to go, Bella could learn more from us then she could any moronic teacher.

"Carlisle I really don't think this school thing is such a good idea," I told my father, he looked at me with an amused look on his face.

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Well public school is disgusting and the children are vile."

"You never had any serious complaints before now."

"I have no complaints about having to go to school except for the normal ones, but I don't think school is a good idea for Bella, I think she should be home schooled, we could teach her more then any teacher could," I reasoned.

"You're right, academically we could teach Bella better then all the teachers can combined, but she needs human interaction," he reasoned back, he was right in that point, but I wasn't about to admit it.

"Humans are overrated," I growled.

"Oh really, even-" I cut him off before he could continue.

"Except Bella."

"She can't be home schooled, she needs human interaction and we are trying to keep a low profile, what we people say if all the Cullen children, but the youngest go to school, people will think we are hiding something."

"Well we all should be home schooled then," I replied.

"I think that's a great idea," Emmett joined into our conversation.

"Absolutely not," Esme put forth her opinion; we all gave her confused looks.

"Why not, don't you love us mom," Alice whined.

"I love every single one of you, but you all drive me crazy, the only one of you I would love to have around all day is Bella, but out of all of you she needs school the most," she smiled at us.

"How do we drive you crazy," Jasper asked.

"Yeah we're angels," Alice stated, Carlisle and Esme scoffed.

I had to admit we were trouble makers, but we weren't that bad, well things have gotten a lot more…interesting since she has been with us.

"Well if Bella's your favorite then she should stay home with you, she could learn so much from you," I tried; she was trying to keep the smirk off her face.

"Nice try dear."

"But…we need to protect her."

"Oh yes, Bella really needs protecting from the mean streets of kindergarten," my mother laughed at me, I glowered.

"Dude you know you're a loser when Esme makes fun of you," Emmett laughed.

"Fine home schooling is not an option apparently, what about private school," I reasoned.

"I hear kids at private school are crueler then the ones at public school," Jasper replied, I growled, he wasn't helping.

"Well there is a kindergarten through year twelve Catholic school, you all can go," Carlisle smirked, he knew he was winning.

"Oh no way! It's bad enough I have to go to high school over and over I am not going to Catholic school…I am not wearing a uniform everyday," Alice cried.

"Would Rose have to wear one too? If so I am so in!" Emmett exclaimed, Rosalie growled at him.

"Shut up Emmett! Edward knock it off! This is so ridiculous, she needs to go to school, the only reason you don't want her to go is because you want to be with her every minute of every day. You want to be the center of her attention and you're afraid that if she goes to school she'll make new friends and replace you…just get over it. You call me self centered," she ranted, as soon as she finished she went back to looking at herself in her mirror, I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Edward, but she needs to go to school, she needs to be with children her own age," Carlisle said, I stopped arguing; instead I made my way up to Bella's room.

I opened the door to find her sleeping peacefully, it took a long time for the nightmares to cease, but she rarely has them any more. She still asks me to stay with her at night and I do for the most part, I'm there when she goes to sleep every night and when she wakes up every morning, I step out while she's sleeping sometimes to hunt or talk to my family members if it's important.

I laid down next to her; she turned over and opened her eyes to look at me.

"Did I wake you," I asked her, she shook her head. "Why are you awake then?"

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow," she pouted.

"Me either," I told her.

"Let's not go…let's go somewhere fun," she said, I debated it for a minute.

"Don't even think about it," Alice's sing a long voice resonated from the hallway.

Stupid psychic sister, I sighed and Bella mimicked me sigh, I smiled down at her.

"I guess we can't even think about it. We are stuck going to school tomorrow," I told her, she jutted out her lower lip at me.

"But I wanna spend the day with you," she whined, I smiled.

"I want to spend the day with you too, but there's nothing we can do," I replied. She finally gave in and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

The next morning Bell was woken up bright and early by Rosalie and Alice.

"Bella! Time to get up! There's so much we have to do to get you ready for your first day of school," Alice exclaimed ripping Bella from her bed.

"….Edward….help…" she pleaded groggily.

"Alice leave her alone," I ordered, but she ignored me.

"You're going to look so pretty, all the boys are going to have crushes on you," Rosalie told her, I growled.

"Go change your clothes before we start taunting you," Rose told me; I grumbled and left the room to get ready for school.

After I was finished getting ready I went downstairs to join the rest of my family, Carlisle was reading the newspaper while Esme cooked Bella breakfast, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games.

"Ready for school Edward?" Emmett asked a smirk on his face, I gave him a dirty look.

Forty five minutes later Bella came downstairs, one hand intertwined with Rosalie's, the other Alice's. She was wearing a pink, purple, and yellow floral print dress with black Mary Janes, her hair down her back in curls and pushed back by a black headband. She had a silver necklace on with a diamond charm in the flower shape that matched the earrings in her ears. A few months ago Alice and Rosalie took her to the mall and when they brought her back her ears were pierced much to my dismay.

"Why don't you look very pretty Bella," Carlisle told her, she blushed.

"Thank you….do I have to go?"

He got on one knee to be face to face with her, he gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I love you Bella, have a great day t school. Do well and make lots of friends."

She smiled at him, "Okay daddy I will. I love you too," she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek, when their embrace broke he left to go to the hospital. She started calling Esme and Carlisle mommy and daddy a little while after we moved here, not only to keep up the appearance that she's really their daughter, but also because she started seeing them as her parents.

Bella sat down at the table and ate her breakfast, when she was done I grabbed her back pack and jacket to help her finish getting ready.

"Okay sweetie have a good day at school," Esme told her, trying to conceal her sadness.

"I will mommy, I love you," she replied, giving her a hug.

"It's okay mom don't feel sad," Jasper said.

"I'm fine all of you have a good day at school and behave," the last comment meant for us rather then Bella.

"We'll be perfect angels," Alice said sweetly.

We finished our goodbyes and made our to ours cars, Alice, Jasper, and Bella rode with me while Emmett and Rosalie took her car, even though we were taking two cars we were all going to the elementary school to drop Bella off. When we reached the school we parked our cars and all parked our cars to say our goodbyes.

"Goodnight sweetie! You are going to have such a great day, with lots of surprises," Alice squealed, kissing her on the cheek.

"What surprises?"

_None of your business, you'll just have to wait to find out._

I growled at her, I wanted to know if anything bad was going to happen to her. The goodbyes continued until finally it was my turn; I got down on one knee to be face to face with her.

"Here we go," Alice muttered, the rest of my siblings snickered.

"Okay Bella, I want you to have a great day at school. Here is the number to my school, if you don't feel well or you just want to go home have the office call my school and ask them to speak to me and I will come get you," I said handing her the number.

"Okay Edward I promise. Have a good day, I love you," she said kissing me on the cheek; I hugged her close to me.

"I love you too, I'll be here right after school to pick you up," I told her.

"Okay Edward we need to go to school," Alice's voice cam, I reluctantly let her go and kissed her on the cheek, she went inside the school entrance, waving goodbye to use before she entered.

"Everything is going to be okay, calm down, you're driving me crazy," Jasper told me. I ignored him and got into the car to drive to school.

The entire day was slow and tedious, every second wondering how Bella was. I was waiting for all day for them to announce for me to go to the office, but it never came.

_She's not going have them call, she's having a good day don't worry._

_Edward calm down you're driving me crazy._

_Dude…you need to chill…_

_Edward knock it off…you are so annoying_

That was how my day went, me worrying about Bella and my siblings taunting me. I always hate the first day at a new school, all the girls try their best to get your attention and think disgusting thoughts about you, and the teachers treat you like you're an idiot.

Finally after seven hours of high school hell I raced to my car to pick Bella up, when we arrived at our school we were met by Carlisle and Esme, I looked over at Alice and she had a knowing smirk on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"You'll see," she sang jumping out of the car, I growled and followed her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"The principal called and said she wanted to talk to us in person about Bella," Esme responded, I instantly became worried. What if someone hurt her, what if she was in trouble. We all made our way to the office where Bella was sitting waiting for us.

"Edward!" she exclaimed running up to me, I picked her up and held her.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen? I am Principal Bell it's nice to meet the both of you. Thank you for coming to see me on such short notice," she said to them, I tried to read her thoughts to see why my parents were called her, but she didn't reveal anything on that topic.

_Wow he's such a good looking man. I just want to- wait Erica he's married with children; you can't have these thoughts about him._

"It's no problem at all, these are my children Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett," Carlisle told her.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you, would you like to come into my office and we can discuss why I have asked you to meet me today," she replied, we all followed her into her office. They walked into the office and closed the door behind them; with our hearing we could hear their conversation as if we were in the room with them.

"Now I have called you here today because Bella's teacher noticed that she is a very advanced child for her age," the principal said, I smiled. She was a very smart child when I met her, through the past months we have been teaching her as much as we could. She knew how to read, write, spell, count, and many other things, we wanted her to be smart.

"Her reading level is that of a second grader, she is a very bright little girl. She is more advanced then the children in her class and we don't feel she will get the attention she needs if she stays in the class she's in, we would like your permission to move her to the first grade class," she finished, I was ecstatic.

"What's going on. Am I in trouble?" Bella looked up at me on my lap.

"No angel you are not in trouble," I told her kissing the top of her head.

"We would love it if Bella was moved up a year, but we would have to discuss it with her first," Esme replied.

The came out of the principal's office, she came over to where Bella was sitting on my lap.

"Hello Bella, I just finished talking to your parents about you moving to the first grade class because you're such a smart little girl."

"Really?" she said in an excited voice.

"Yes Bella, would you like that?" she asked her, Bella shook her head up and down.

"Okay then tomorrow you will be going to Mrs. Nelson's classroom, it is right down the hall from yours," she smiled at her/

"Also next week we are starting the after-school programs for the kids. Each student spends an hour and a half after school every school day, each day they participate in a new activity. I have the list here for you of all the different activities Bella can participate in, you need to choose five," she said, handing the list to Carlisle, before my parents can reply I did it for them.

"This sounds great, but no thank you," I told her, she looked at me like who was I to be making a decision like this, my parents and siblings gave me a look.

"This isn't optional, it's mandatory, this is a magnet school," she told me.

"Well we her family would like to spend some time with her too, with this after school program and her homework we won't get to spend any time with her."

"How much homework do you think we give first graders? I assure you that you will have plenty of time to spend with your little sister. Most older siblings and parents are fans of the after school program."

"Well most parents and siblings are selfish, we on the other hand like having Bella around," I was getting angry.

_Edward shut up before you make a bigger fool of yourself!_

"During the time she is participating in the after school program you can do your homework," she reasoned.

"That sounds…reasonable, I'm sorry for my behavior," I replied, I wasn't going to win and I was making a fool of myself.

"It's alright; it's nice to see a brother wanting to spend time with his little sister. Do you know what programs you would like her to participate in?" Bella and us took a look at the list and decided which one she likes to take.

We chose chorus and music first, since Bella has been with me I have been giving her music lessons. She knows the music basics, it took us a while to find what instrument suits her, but she really took to signing, she has a really beautiful voice, for the past six months I have been giving her voice lessons, she really enjoys them. The next things we chose were art because she likes to paint with Esme and theatre because Rosalie felt it would help with her shyness. After a lot of debating the last program we chose was dance, Emmett wanted her to play a sport, but we decided against it. When he tried to teach her how to play whiffle ball over the summer she swung the plastic bat so hard she hit herself in the face with it and had a black eye for a week, we finally decided on dance because we figured it might give her some balance.

"Thank you so much for coming to see me, it was nice to meet all of you. I'll see you tomorrow Bella," she told us before we left. When we finally got home I asked Bella how her day went.

"It went good," she smiled at me.

"I'm glad to hear that, did you meet any new friends," I asked.

"A few," she shrugged her shoulders. "How was your day?"

"I would have rather spent it with you," I smiled at her.

"Me too," she returned my smile.

Although the first day at school didn't go so well with me worrying about Bella, the next day went much better.

"Edward let the poor girl go, she can't breath," Jasper ordered me. I was holding Bella for dear life, I didn't want to let go.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked her concerned, she was in the first grade now, everything would be different.

"I'll be alright, I love you Edward," she comforted me.

_The four year old consoling the ninety year old vampire. How…pathetic? Yes pathetic is the correct word._

"Okay I will see you later, I love you."

I turned away and went to school, it was just as boring as the day before with moronic teachers droning on about things he had learned many times before and girls thinking disgusting things about me, one girl even had the gall to tell me that I had the pleasure of taking her out this Saturday, she didn't think too kindly of me when I put her in her place. As soon as the school ended I rushed to pick Bella up, her after school programs didn't start until next week. When I arrived and got out of my car she was walking out of the school holding hands with a red headed girl and some strange little blond boy, I growled.

"Edward calm down, you get this same feeling when you go to break an animal's neck," Jasper reasoned, I was overreacting, but I couldn't help it.

"Yeah it's not like they were doing it or something," Emmett laughed, I looked back to Bella to see she had noticed me; she dropped the hands of both her friends and ran over to me.

"Hey I was school?" I asked her bending down so I was at her level and sniffing her just to see how much of this strange boy's scent was on her.

"It was great! Why are you smelling me?" she gave me a weird look.

"Yes Edward why are you smelling Bella like a **dog**," I turned to give Rosalie a dirty look and was met with a smug one.

"No reason angel, I'm glad you had a good day at school," I started to change the subject. "Bella you know how you were holding hands with that boy?"

"Yeah…he's my friend," she replied.

"It's great you made a friend, but you can't let him touch you….more then holding your hand," I told her.

"I know Edward," she giggled.

"Okay…let's go home then," I replied.

A week later I was picking up Bella from her after school program, today it was dance class, when I drove up she was waiting for me with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked her as I buckled her into the back seat.

"I tripped a lot and I pulled down a few other girls with me and now they hate me," she cried.

"Oh angel it's okay, they don't hate you, you just need more practice," I consoled her.

"No I won't," she continued to cry.

"Yes you will, Rose and Alice will help you," I wiped the tears from her cheek. "You'll get better I promise. You believe me right?"

After a minute she shook her head yes. "Okay angel, I love you, everything will be alright."

"I love you too," she sniffled.

I got into the driver's seat to drive us home, her birthday was in a few days, we had already bought her a great deal of gifts, but I couldn't help it, I love to spoil her.

"So Bella your birthday is in a few days, have you given any thought to what you want?" She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"There's nothing you want?"

"I have everything I want," she replied. Sure she did have more then most children, but there was still room for spoiling, she was too humble for her own good sometimes. What does every little girl want...a pony!

The phone in my car rang just then and I picked it up to Alice's screaming voice.

"You are not getting her a pony!"

"And why not?"

"Bella has enough accidents on her own she doesn't need an animal five times her size to help her."

"I'll be there, nothing is going to happen."

"Hey you're not the psychic here. What if something bad happened?"

"Nothing-"

"If she fell off you can't even deny that you would break its neck and then when Bella wakes up and asks where her pony is what are you going to tell her," she convinced me.

"Fine," I gave in and hung up. This was Bella's first birthday with us; I want to get her something special.

A few days later was Bella's birthday and I had the perfect presents for her; I couldn't wait to give them to her.

"Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday dear Bella…Happy Birthday to you," we sang to her. "Make a wish!" She closed her eyes for a few seconds then leaned in and blew out the five candles on her cake; it was a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting and had rainbow sprinkles all over it, Esme made it for her. Carlisle cut her a piece and after she was done eating she opened her gifts.

Alice and Rosalie bought her a make up set and a series of dress us clothes which included a children's wedding dress, more for their enjoyment for playing Barbie with her then it was for Bella. Jasper and Emmett got her an art set and about thirty coloring books. Carlisle and Esme bought her a porcelain tea set that Esme hand painted herself, Esme and Bella liked to have tea together even though Bella was the only one really drinking the tea. My first gift for her was an antique locket, it was white gold with blue sapphires, it folded out so it could contain ten photos, inside I put all our pictures plus the pictures of her parents.

When Bella's little party was over I brought her over to my piano and sat her down on the bench with me.

"I have one more present for you Bella," I told her.

"You already gave me a really pretty gift though," she replied, I smiled.

"I wrote a song for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, it's called Bella's Lullaby," she looked at me in awe. I played the song for her, it was sweet and it reminded me of Bella, when I finished I looked down at her. "Did you like it?"

"I love it!" she exclaimed.

**A/N-** I didn't expect to be done so soon with this chapter…I hope you enjoy it…I promise to try and update again before next Thursday. Please review! Oh and there's a link to the song I could see as Bella's lullaby.


	7. Family Bonding

Author's Note- See people

**Author's Note-** See people! I always keep my promises…Uh…ignore last November when I said I would update next Thursday. I really am sorry about that though and I don't want to abandon this story because I care about it very much and so do many of you, I'm going to make an attempt to update at least once a week until the story is complete. Thank you to my loyal readers, please review and please ignore any grammatical errors or OOC. Oh and thanks for all who responded to my previous post, I'm really sad she took the story down, it was amazing.

**Chapter Six- Family Bonding**

**Edward Point of View**

After Bella's birthday the taunting from the other children at school became worse. The little girls in her dance class have nick named her "Dizzy Izzy," but that's not the worst of it. During recess today her classmates formed a circle around her and teased her, telling her that she must be adopted or a freak because she's not as pretty as the rest of her family. One girl pushed her down; Bella fell and ended up breaking her right arm, so now we're in the emergency room getting her arm put in a cast.

"Daddy it hurts! Please don't make me go back!" She cried.

It broke out hearts to hear her crying because she was not only in physical pain, but emotional pain as well. Her face was soaked in tears that would not stop, her bottom lip trembled, and she kept begging not to go back to school.

Carlisle doesn't know what to do, he doesn't want to pull her out of school because he feels it is important for her to interact with other humans, especially ones her age, but he can't stand hearing her cry, begging not to go, no father wants to see their child in pain.

"Its okay angel, sit still for daddy, I need to put the cast on your arm," Carlisle tried to soothe her, but she kept on.

"Please! I'll do anything," she wailed. I held her still long enough for Carlisle to put her cast on.

I picked her up to take her home, Carlisle came with us because she wouldn't calm down, he wanted to make sure she wasn't having some kind of panic attack. Carlisle drove as I held Bella in the back seat trying to calm her down.

Nothing I tried worked and as soon as we were home, my door was pulled open and Bella was taken from my arms by Esme.

"Mommy! I don't wanna go! Please!"

"Of course not baby, you can stay with mommy," Esme cooed.

"Esme, we need to talk about this first," Carlisle spoke, to low for Bella to hear, not like she probably would have over her crying.

"There's nothing to talk about, Edward was right. I'm not sending her back there! I won't! They hurt my baby! They broke her arm!"

Esme was almost as hysterical and adamant about Bella not going back to school as Bella was.

My father gave in a little, "We'll give it a week and we'll discuss it."

"There is nothing to discuss," my mother hissed before taking a sobbing Bella into the house.

Carlisle and I followed, in the living room where my siblings were waiting with gifts for their injured little sister.

"Look Bella! It's teddy!" Emmett exclaimed, holding up her favorite bear, the one I had found her with, she calmed down a bit after taking the stuffed animal from Emmett.

Bella didn't calm down until she passed out from her hysterics; Esme changed her and put her to bed.

The next morning no one woke Bella for school, none of us went either, wanting to spend the day with her.

When Bella finally wore up she was groggy and weak from crying, Esme made her breakfast, but she barely ate any of it.

She didn't bring up not going back to school; in fact she was silent during most of the day until Carlisle came in to check on her.

"How are you feeling," he asked. He took her temperature and check her arm, all was normal.

"I'm good, but Teddy's not," she told him.

"What's wrong with Teddy?"

"He broke his arm," she answered, bending the bear's arm so it looked broken.

"We'll fix Teddy right up then," he smiled, taking the bear and making a cast out of gauze. "There good as new."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I want to be a doctor just like you," she smiled for the first time today and Carlisle lit up. He mad Bella her own medical bag and the rest of the day she went around the house playing doctor.

"Emmett I have to take a look in your ear," impersonating Carlisle, we watched her, very amused.

"Why Dr. Bella?"

"Edward said you don't have a brain," she sold me out. He went along with it for her sake, but cursed me out mentally the whole time.

She went on to examine every family member, but we had to draw the line when she wanted to put a popsicle stick in Jasper's mouth and look down his throat, Alice didn't need to look into the future to know it wouldn't end well.

We ended up spending the rest of the week at home with her, each of us bonding with her in our own ways.

I played piano to her and read to her, quiet simple things that we both enjoyed and wouldn't put a strain on her health. I played her lullaby and she leaned against me on the piano bench contently, a small smile on her face.

Alice knowing that she couldn't play dress up with her due to her broken arm played Barbie instead, usually Bella didn't really enjoy playing with her Barbie dolls, but she had a lot of fun playing with Alice.

Carlisle showed her how to use some of his medical equipment, including his stethoscope, but she was a little disappointed that the only person she could use it on was herself.

Esme watched Disney movies with her, holding her while they laid content on the couch, she was still adamant about Bella not going back to school, which I completely agreed.

Rosalie worked on her car, reworking it so it will go faster, Bella watched her, asking what each part was and what it did, Rose was more then happy to instill her knowledge of mechanics on Bella.

Jasper, well he spent everyday watching General Hospital with her. Jasper has been watching the show since it premiered in 1963, pretty much everyone on the show is related one way or another through marriage or dating, Bella has to keep asking about the relationship between the characters.

Emmett's quality time with Bella is the most…interesting.

"Go Go Power Rangers!" Emmett yelled, dressed in shiny red spandex, as one of the rangers, Bella next to him in a smaller pink costume.

Each day they would watch Power Rangers and then reenact the episode, Alice had bought the outfits for them, Bella's I didn't mind, but I could have gone eternity without seeing Emmett run around in skin tight red spandex.

No it wasn't Bella who got Emmett interested in Power Rangers, it was Emmett who became obsessed with the series and made Bella watch it with him so he wouldn't look like such a creep.

We all thought it was a bad idea for Bella to running around with a broken arm, fearing she might damage it more, but Emmett was keeping true to his word about being extra careful with her.

Finally our week of family bonding was over and it was time to decide if Bella would go back to public school or not.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I had to…I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry it's shorter then my previous chapters, but I like the way the chapter turned out. Please review.**


End file.
